1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal panel (LC panel) manufacturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For LC panel manufacturing, it is important to properly select the liquid crystal material to be used in the making of an LC panel.
For different liquid crystal materials, different fabrication processes are required. Therefore, developing an LC panel manufacturing apparatus for varied fabrication processes is one important issue in the LC panel manufacturing field.